


Nice and Warm

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 Abu el Banat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post ep toThe Stormy Present.





	Nice and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Nice and Warm**

**by: Willynilly**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowing them.  
**Summary:** Post ep to _The Stormy Present_.  
**Feedback:** Is much appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** I also reference the 3rd Lord of the Rings movie although I have not seen it. The one thing I mention is obvious from the commercials for the film, but if you really don't want to know anything about LofR, than you may want to skip this story. 

********

Friday Afternoon 

Josh returned from a meeting on the Hill to find a large spray of flowers on Donna's desk. He walked around the desk, checking out the flowers from all sides. There was a card, unopened, on the requisite plastic stick and Josh's fingers itched to take a peek. 

"They are not for you," Josh jumped at Carol's voice. 

"I realize that," Josh grinned at her. 

"Leave them for Donna," she looked sternly at him before continuing down the hall. 

Just as he was about to head into his office Donna came around the corner. 

"Hey there," she smiled, "how'd it go?" 

"I hate Congress and all that it stands for," he frowned. 

"That's my boy," she patted him on the shoulder and then noticed the flowers. 

"What's this?" she pointed to the bouquet. 

"It appears to be a rather expensive flower arrangement," he shrugged. 

"Why?" 

"I'm certain I don't know." 

"They aren't from you?" 

"No," he shook his head and chastised himself for not sending her flowers for no apparent reason. 

"There's a card," he indicated. 

"Did you read it?" she smirked. 

"No," he tried to be indignant. 

"Who stopped you?" 

"Carol," he admitted. 

"I wonder who they're from." 

"You could read the card," he suggested with increased curiosity. 

She slipped the small card from the matching envelope and read the few words scribbled by a florist in the immediate DC area. Her hand fluttered to her mouth the way it always does when she's touched and Josh's curiosity increased uncomfortably. 

"So?" he prodded. 

She clutched the card to her chest and he thought there was a tear in her eye. 

"Donna?" he asked, slightly concerned. 

"They're from Mrs. Lassiter," she handed the card over to Josh. 

"That was nice," he smiled and returned the card. 

"Her husband died less than a week ago and she's sending me flowers." 

"You did good work Donna," Josh smiled, but the moment was broken by the ringing phone. 

"Josh Lyman's office," she answered. 

"Hey Charlie. Me? Sure, I'll be right there," Donna hung up, a little confused. 

"The President wants to see me," she turned to leave the bullpen. 

"And you thought you got out of the Lincoln trivia," Josh snarked. 

Donna just turned and glared at him as she walked away. 

********* 

"Hi Charlie," Donna greeted the President's aide. 

"Go on in Donna," Charlie looked up from his computer. 

Donna knocked softly before entering. 

"Good afternoon Sir," Donna waited just inside the door. 

"Ah Donnatella, come in," he got up from his desk and took off his reading glasses. 

"Have a seat," he indicated the sofa. 

"Thank you Sir." 

"I had a few minutes with Libby Lassiter yesterday, she wanted me to express her thanks for all of your help," he explained. 

"She sent me flowers," Donna noticed she was still holding the card. 

"She was very impressed with you, she thought you were very patient and kind. I explained that all these years with Josh had pretty much guaranteed sainthood," Bartlet chuckled and Donna grinned in return. 

"It was my pleasure Sir." 

"Libby said something interesting, she said you must clearly understand her grief. You do don't you?" 

"She was married to President Lassiter for over 40 years, I can't even begin to comprehend that kind of grief," Donna looked confused. 

"You had a small taste of it though," Bartlet hinted. 

"And that was enough for a lifetime," Donna admitted. 

"He's a very lucky man." 

"I know, the doctors' really didn't give him good odds," Donna nodded. 

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," Jed winked at her and stood indicating they were through. 

"Thank you Sir." 

"No, no thank you Donna." 

*********

Saturday 6:00 PM 

"We're done," Josh announced as he turned the lights off in his office and walked to Donna's cube. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes Donnatella and I'd like to make a suggestion." 

"Yes?" she arched an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Put that eyebrow back Donna, it's a good suggestion," he smiled. 

"Okay, spill it." 

"Our evening at Ford's Theatre was disrupted on Monday, so I'd like to take you out this evening." 

"I really didn't want to go to Ford's Theatre Josh," she laughed. 

"I know and I have no intention of setting foot in Ford's Theatre until dragged there by the leader of the free world, but I called ahead and got tickets for the 7:15 showing of Lord of the Rings." 

"I'm not changing back into that dress," she smirked. 

"You look just fine," he looked her up and down and Donna flushed at the intensity of his gaze. 

"Can we go out for Thai food after?" 

"Yes and you can have all the spring rolls," he offered as he took her coat from the rack and held it out for her. 

****** 

Josh and Donna had seen many movies over the years. When Donna first joined the campaign and Josh couldn't get her on payroll, he would pay her with movie tickets and Junior Mints, treating her at least once a week. It was a tradition they tried to keep up once they were in the White House. 

They always sat in the middle of the last row of the theatre and shared the popcorn. If the movie was sad or scary, Josh would wrap an arm around Donna and allow her his shoulder for crying or hiding, whatever the situation required. 

Josh knew it was coming so he stretched his arm over the back of Donna's seat. When the giant spider made her first appearance Donna tucked her head against his shoulder so quick he thought she knocked herself unconscious. 

"Is it gone?" she whispered against the material of his dress shirt. 

"Not yet," he murmured against her hair and tightened his arm around her shoulder. 

******

"It's freezing," Donna jumped up and down to try and warm herself. 

"Want to eat in or take it to my place?" 

Donna looked at her watch, it was nearly 11:00 PM. 

"Let's take it to your place, we can probably catch the end of the football game." 

***** 

"Can I turn up the heat?" Donna asked as soon as they entered the apartment. 

"Yeah, go ahead," Josh agreed as he brought the food to the kitchen. 

Donna turned up the thermostat and turned on the TV to catch the last quarter of the AFC Division game. 

"It's tied," she yelled to the kitchen. 

"Really?" Josh asked with a suspicious mumble. 

"Are you eating my spring rolls?" she accused. 

"Maybe?" 

Donna laughed and headed to the kitchen to secure her meal. 

"Great game," Donna admitted as she finished her pad thai. 

"Go Pats!" Josh raised his arms in the universal football sign of victory. 

Donna cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers. 

"Want me to drive you home?" Josh asked as he snuck up behind her. 

She turned around, her back to the sink, and looked him up and down with an intensity similar to the one he had used on her recently. 

She didn't actually say anything, but she shook her head negatively to his question. Then he kissed her, pushing his body full against hers and spreading his hands possessively against her back. She opened her mouth under his and moaned gratefully as his tongue slid against hers. 

Josh moved his hands around to her sides and slid them slowly up her body, grazing the sides of her breasts before moving on to hold her head in place. Finally the need for oxygen forced their lips apart and they both panted in minor distress, foreheads touching and eyes closed. 

"So you don't want to go home?" Josh clarified. 

"It's so cold out," she teased. 

"It's plenty warm in here," he returned. 

"I'm quite warm right now," Donna admitted. 

"Maybe we need to get you out of some of these clothes," he waggled his eyebrows at her until she laughed. 

********

Donna woke up slowly, her body warm and pliable, and looked past the bare chest of the man she loved to the clock. It was only 9:00 AM, but she felt like she had slept for days, content and peaceful like she had never been before. 

She slipped out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, she slipped on a pair of Josh's flannel pajamas and went to the kitchen. She drank a full glass of water and wandered to the living room to wait for Josh to wake up. 

She watched a little Sunday morning TV and finally realized he wasn't getting out of bed any time soon. 

She found him still asleep, now on his stomach, and slid back into the bed next to him. 

"There you are," he mumbled against her hair as he wrapped himself around her. 

"You're awake," she accused. 

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, not very coherently. 

"Why are you still in bed?" 

"I was hoping you'd come back," he grinned, eyes still closed. 

"I'm back," she leaned over to kiss him properly. 

His hands began moving over her body. 

"You're dressed," he frowned. 

"I'm wearing pajamas Joshua," she giggled. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at her swimming in his blue flannel pajamas. She had only managed to button one of the buttons on the shirt and her pale skin peeked delectably between the panels of the top. 

"You're nice and warm," he burrowed his hands under the soft fabric and held her gently, his eyes drifting shut once again. 

When Donna woke the second time she was certain the day had passed by under a haze of warmth and comfort, but it was only 11:00. She slipped out of the bed this time and padded back to the kitchen in search of food. 

It was the smell of food that eventually convinced Josh to abandon his bed. 

"I keep waking up alone," he complained as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

"Sorry. I was hungry," she admitted as she stirred the scrambled eggs in the frying pan. 

"Smells good," he admitted as he went for plates and forks. 

"What time are the games today?" Donna asked as she washed the breakfast dishes. 

"The first one is at 1:00 and then 4:00 or 4:30. That gives us time for a little nap," Josh indicated the clock on the stove. 

"Josh, all we've done is sleep," Donna laughed. 

"You're right, I'm sure we can find something else to do in bed," he shrugged and headed back to the bedroom. 

There was very little Donna could do but follow him. 

******* 

"We missed the kick off," Donna stated as she stuck her head out from under the covers. 

"It's a long game," Josh went back to kissing her shoulder in a delightful manner. 

"Is that the intercom?" Donna jerked her head up at the noise. 

"Yeah?" Josh looked confused. 

He hopped out of bed and pulled on the pants to the flannel pajamas Donna was wearing earlier. By the time he got to the hall there was a knock at the door. Josh opened the door to find a cold Toby Zeigler on the other side. 

"Hey what's up?" Josh asked looking quizzically at the beer in Toby's hand. 

"I came to watch the game," Toby explained. 

"Were we going to watch the game?" Josh puzzled but stepped aside to let his cold friend in the apartment. 

"We always watch the playoffs together," Toby shrugged. 

"Well usually we are in the office," Josh grinned. 

Suddenly Toby took notice of Josh's appearance. He hadn't had time to put on a t-shirt and Toby could clearly see the signs of Josh's previous activities. There was a slight bruise forming on his shoulder and what appeared to be scratches on his chest. It was clear Josh hadn't shaved yet and his pajama bottoms were on backwards. 

"I'm sorry, you're not alone," Toby was flustered in a way Josh had never seen him before. 

"It's OK Toby, come on in," Josh indicated the living room, "we were planning to watch the games. Let me just go tell…" 

"Is it Amy?" Toby asked with dread. 

"Huh?" 

"In your bedroom, is the woman in your bedroom Amy?" 

"No," Josh shook his head. 

"Well thank God for that," Toby sat down, but his eyes got big as something happened behind Josh's back. 

Josh turned around to find Donna with a similar wide eyed look. She had put on the top to the flannel pajamas, and mercifully she had secured all of the buttons this time. 

"Toby, I believe you know Donna," Josh tried for levity. 

"Good Afternoon Donna," Toby greeted. 

"Hey Toby," she smiled back and that was that. 

Josh didn't question why there wasn't more discussion and maybe there would be when Toby got him alone, but for now the awkwardness was dissolved. 

Josh and Donna returned to the bedroom and Josh surrendered the matching pants to Donna. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt and the three of them watched 8 straight hours of football. 

The End 


End file.
